


And He Just Disappears

by woa



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Multiverse Theory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Siberia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: something I've been thinking of for continuing this story, but i don't know quite yet for sure





	1. Chapter 1

Ringing and pounding in his head.

The biting cold.

He couldn’t feel his toes, his fingers.

His right arm was numb.

His chest.

Sharp, hot, stinging _pain_.

He couldn’t see out of his right eye.

Every breath hurt.

“Fr--”

He coughed.

It echoed.

“FRIDAY?”

It was getting dark.

There was no familiar blue glow.

“FRIDAY?”

Panic was cold ice that ran over the fire pain that was his body.

“FRIDAY? Babygirl?”

His left hand fumbled with the emergency release.

The suit opened a bit before stalling.

He started clawing, desperately, his way out and fell onto the frozen concrete.

He looked around.

The shield.

The agony in his chest echoed.

“FRIDAY? Please”

His hand touched his chest and he lifted it to see blood.

“Please”

A cold numbness washed over him.

Shock.

He was dying.

He pushed himself to sit, resting against the cold wall.

He was a mess.

He was losing too much blood, too fast.

He was dying.

Quickly.

Soon.

 

* * *

 

 

The world started to feel fuzzy.

He looked down at his body again, and frowned.

His legs.

His legs were becoming transparent, slowing disappearing before his eyes.

Distantly, he felt that he should feel panic.

Or something.

But as he lost more and more blood everything seemed to drift away.

It wasn’t important.

He couldn’t feel his legs andymore.

Couldn’t see them either.

More blood lost, more body gone.

* * *

 

“FRIDAY?”

He was drifting, but this was important.

“Babygirl, I don’t know if you can hear me but...”

He paused.

“This isn’t your fault. You’re my kid, so I know you’ll blame yourself, but none of this is your fault.”

He looked at the suit.

“FRIDAY, I’m dying. You know what to do now, Fatality Protocol. Tell... if you can hear this FRI, tell Rhodey that this isn’t on him either. Tell him I love him, that he was a brother to me.”

He blinked away tears.

“Tell Happy that I’m sorry, and that he was my best friend, even though I was a pretty shit friend in return.”

He licked his chapped lips.

“Tell Pepper. Tell her that I love her, too. Tell her that I’m sorry, that I wish that I had been able to stop. After Killian. Maybe if I had given up Iron Man for good things would have been better. I’m sorry.”

He paused.

“And- and Vision. God, this isn’t your fault either- Rhodey isn’t your fault and this isn’t. Regardless of the circumstances of your birth, Vision, you are a Stark, too. I know... that you’re not JARVIS, and I think that he would be proud of you. You have his coding and I love you both because of that and because of you, yourself.”

He drew in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry about what happened with Wanda. I - I, well. FRIDAY. Oh god. Tell the bots I love them and I’m proud of them. DUM-E and U, you’ve been- you are my children and I know I joke around, but I would never have changed you or gotten rid of you.”

He coughed.

There wasn’t much left.

“Tell the spider-ling, Peter, tell Peter I’m sorry for bringing him to Germany, but he did so well there, that I'm proud of him. And- and- FRIDAY. Tell Harley that- that I’m proud of him, too and that I’m sorry as well. FRIDAY. Oh god. Tell Harley that we had a...”

It stopped.

The abandoned HYDRA bunker was empty, except for an Iron Man suit that was destroyed and an old shield.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something I've been thinking of for continuing this story, but i don't know quite yet for sure

In the same bunker, months later, long after the empty suit and the vibrainian shield had been taken away, with a vibrant light and a shattering snap a young woman with dark caramel skin, short curly black hair, and freckles stood against the same wall that Tony Stark had leaned against. Miles away an alarm was triggered and a very special AI was alerted. Through cameras that had been placed in the bunker after the disappearance of her boss, FRIDAY observed the mysterious woman. With one of her hands reverently on the wall the woman’s head turned directly towards the nearest camera. “Hello, FRIDAY.”

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this as a series. but based on my track record, don't get your hopes up.


End file.
